


No Good Deed

by PrinceKapitan



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Adrien is Erased from History, Alternate Timeline, Chloé Bourgeois Redemption
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-12
Updated: 2020-10-11
Packaged: 2021-03-05 02:47:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,449
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25217260
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PrinceKapitan/pseuds/PrinceKapitan
Summary: After the events of Miracle Queen, Chloé Bourgeois decided to take matters into her own hands and show Ladybug exactly what she is capable of. Meanwhile, Marinette must learn to manage her life more efficiently.
Relationships: Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir/Kagami Tsurugi, Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir/Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug, Chloé Bourgeois/Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug, Luka Couffaine/Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug
Comments: 9
Kudos: 43





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Shout out to MiniNoire and BLUEMoonMessenger for helping me work a few kinks with my writing. As you've probably guessed, it needs work.
> 
> This will be many chapters, I haven't decided on an exact number yet.
> 
> This fic takes place after Miracle Queen and the events of Chat Blanc never happened (so it's almost like a replacement for said episode).

It was a warm summer morning, school was out and the Miracuclass was enjoying itself. Well… with one exception. On the roof of her hotel, Chloé Bourgeois stared into the sky, her Queen Bee signal now broken and her chances with Ladybug up in smoke. She had put faith in the spotted heroine, but her cries to be heard fell on deaf ears. Up came her friend Sabrina Raincomprix— she knew the pain Chloé was feeling better than anyone else.

“I brought you a drink Chloé,” the bespectacled redhead said meekly.

The blonde grabbed the glass and took a sip, not even looking at the redhead. “Sabrina, do you ever think you could be a hero?”

“I think anyone can Chloé, if Ladybug can’t see that then she’s blind. And you know what they say, justice is blind.”

Chloé cocked a brow and smiled— even if she couldn’t be on the team anymore she knew Sabrina would always be there for her. “Well in that case I definitely can be the best!”

Sabrina smiled at her friend. “I don’t doubt you Chloé.”

The more Chloé thought about it, the more she wondered if fighting Ladybug herself was the answer. Being Miracle Queen got her kicked off the team, but more or less it proved that she was very much a capable fighter and a good planner. “Sabrina,” Chloé turned to look her friend in the eye, “if I were to become Ladybug’s rival, do you think I would be as good at it as I am at being Marinette’s? I mean I’m obviously good at that so Ladybug shouldn’t be too much of a stretch.”

Sabrina nodded— she knew as long as Chloé had purpose it was worth fighting for. And if one upping her idol turned rival was the way to do it, then she had her full support.—

Meanwhile, Marinette Dupain-Cheng was adjusting to life as the new Miracle Box owner. It was a rough few weeks since Master Fu had relinquished ownership of the box. Much had changed since then. “Tikki,” Marinette called out.

Her little red kwami popped out of her bag and faced her wielder. “What is it Marinette?”

“I don’t know— everything has been happening so fast. Adrien, Luka, Chloé…” Marinette dropped her head, even with all that had happened she still felt bad for Chloé, “I just wish things had been different. That it never had to come to this.”

“You can’t predict what people will become Marinette. But sometimes when you hit a wall in life, you gotta get out the gear and climb."

She was looking for any way to alleviate her stress. “Easy for you to say, you can go through walls,” Marinette joked, “I think I’m gonna walk to Luka’s, it’ll give me some fresh air.”

Marinette may have been hurt by Chloé’s betrayal, but she was not one to hold a grudge. That being said it was still disappointing, she had really believed Chloé could change, but what she saw was evidence to the contrary. So why did she not feel any animosity towards the blonde? Was she too soft? Did she not feel it was worth it? Or was there still that sliver of hope? Marinette was never much of a fighter aside from being Ladybug, didn’t feel like going out of her way to hurt others for no reason, but most of all, she was an optimist. She always looked for the good in people. 

Along came Marinette’s friend, Alya Césaire. “I thought I saw a silly girl walking the block, how’s my BFF?”

“Better now that her BFF is at it with the wisecracks,” Marinette giggled, “I’m going to see Luka, get my mind off of a few things.”

“Girl, you never did tell me what happened between you and Adrien, you two haven’t talked since him and Kagami became a thing."

“I felt like giving him space. Plus me and Luka… we’re a thing now and I’ve just… been busy,” Marinette replied sheepishly.

It wasn’t like she hated being Luka’s girlfriend, it was quite the contrary. He might have been one of the nicest people she had ever met and she was very much attracted to him. But after spending so long trying to win Adrien’s heart, adjusting to the fact that he was now dating Kagami was a bitter pill to swallow. It wasn’t so much Marinette despised them being together, rather she despised the things she did to try and keep them apart. The entirety of the time she had tried to keep them separate, she had put Kagami in danger, hurt Chloé and made a fool of herself. And now that she had the Miracle Box in her possession she really couldn’t afford any more slip-ups.

“Well girl, I’m here if you need me,” Alya assured her.


	2. Chapter 2

Marinette and Alya approached the Couffaines’ boat, looking as beautiful and seaworthy as always. “Thanks for the walk Alya. You wanna come in?”

“Sure why not?” The Ladyblogger followed.

Marinette knocked, the door opened and out came Juleka. “Hey Juleka, is Luka home?”

“Yeah, he’s writing a song.”

All of them went into his room, and there he was; pencil in hand, usual relaxed vibe, Luka was in the zone. Juleka knocked on the wall to get his attention.

“Oh hey sis, hey girls. Just finished a song.”

“Hi Luka.” Marinette grinned.

“Ooooh a song, I wanna hear it.” Alya chirped.

“I haven’t rehearsed it yet, but here goes.” Luka pulled out his guitar pick and got to playing. He started with a slow rhythm. With his eyes closed and ready to play, he started to sing.

_Everyday I close my eyes, fall limp and lie in bed.  
I think of you oh so much, can’t get you out of my head.  
On my back, I look up at the ceiling.  
Think to myself what is this feeling?  
Is there something between us I don’t know about?_

_Everyday I wake up, pull my body out of bed.  
Whether I feel energetic, fine or dead.  
There’s nothing I can do but, move on.  
But sometimes I wonder if you’re gone.  
I wanna know how you feel everyday. I think about you everyday._

_Oh, not a day goes by when I fall asleep.  
When I worry about you I can, only weep.  
But I tell myself you’ll be back.  
Maybe out just getting a snack.  
So I get my mind back on track.  
I’ll let you live alone as long as you know how I feel._

Marinette clapped as Alya rolled her eyes. “That was beautiful Luka!” The former chirped.

“I don’t know, it seemed pretty corny,” Alya rolled her eyes playfully.

“Well I tried,” Luka bashfully replied.

Marinette sat on the bed and leaned next to him. “Your beautiful voice always makes me feel better.”

–––

Chloé and Sabrina were walking home, the two having just finished their usual expensive shopping. “Ladybug thinks she can do everything, well I’ll show her. Next time an akuma comes I’ll take it down before her. With my bare hands!”

“I don’t know if--” Chloé shot a frightening glare at her friend.

Sabrina flinched and corrected herself. “Um...what I mean is do you think you can do it without your Miraculous?”

“Please Sabrina, I don’t need a Miraculous to be fabulous.”

In the distance, a young boy was crying, having lost his favorite toy. As usual, Hawk Moth spared no targets. “Ahhh a young boy, having lost such a valued possession.” He cupped his hands as his akuma was created. “Fly away little akuma and evilize him!”

The akuma flew off, but Chloé had spotted it. “Heh, watch this Sabrina. Gimme a boost.” Sabrina locked her fingers and launched Chloé up as high as she could. She grabbed the akuma, only to end up being the victim. As it slid through and entered her necklace.

“What’s this? Ahh, Chloé again. Or rather… Pierrot, I am Hawk Moth, I’m giving you the power to beat back Ladybug once more. The power of acrobatics and super speed. Of course you know I’m gonna want the Miraculouses, so get to it.”

“Yes Hawk Moth.” Chloé said. “When I’m through with them, you’ll get more than that.” 

Chloé transformed into Pierrot. Sabrina looked at her concerned. “Chloé, are you okay?”

“Oh way better than okay Sabrina, I’m Pierrot now and I think it’s time we went for a little ride,” Pierrot picked Sabrina up and placed her on her unicycle. She pedaled as fast as she could, Sabrina barely holding on.

“Chloé! Where are we going?!”

“I’m not Chloé anymore, and I'm gonna pay some old friends a visit!”

The duo went off to find Ladybug and Cat Noir. Adrien and Kagami were sitting inside an ice cream shop, eating what else? Ice cream. Adrien’s ice cream was chocolate with ground peppermint. Kagami’s was mint and pistachio with sprinkles.

“So Kagami, you feel ready for the big fencing tournament?”

“Ready as I’ll ever be babe.” Kagami had planned to enter a fencing tournament in hopes of winning. Her mother had entered her in hopes of such a thing. “Adrien,” she continued, “how about a kiss?”

“Pleasure babe.”

The two shared a quick kiss before hearing screams outside. Adrien rushed out to see Pierrot causing whirlwinds with the sheer speed of her unicycle and launching them at traffic. Anyone caught in the whirlwinds would end up encased in them. “Don’t worry, no one will get hurt. So long as Ladybug and Cat Noir show up.”

Kagami followed out after Adrien. “What’s going o--” But a stray whirlwind hit Kagami, encasing her.

Adrien ran behind the ice cream shop and transformed into Cat Noir. “Hey clown girl! Care to share a few laughs?" The villainess glared and set Sabrina down, ready to fight the cat.


	3. Chapter 3

“Well, well, well kitty cat! Seems you saved me the trouble of finding you!” Pierrot pedaled towards him, the cat dodged but that’s exactly what she was waiting for him to do. As he hit the ground she began circling him menacingly. He attempted to pounce out, but as he did she grasped his right wrist and effortlessly pulled the Cat Miraculous off.

“What the--?! No!” Cat Noir yelled as Pierrot caught him before he could hit the ground. Before he knew it, he transformed back into Adrien.

“Adrikins?! So it was you all along?!”

“Chloé? Is that you?”

“Chloé is no more, I’m Pierrot now and I’m glad you’re okay Adrikins, you know I’d never hurt you,” Pierrot chirped, seemingly excited that he was Cat Noir all along. “Now run somewhere safe, now that I have your ring I gotta find your partner and get her earrings!”

“Chloé, no stop!”

“Oh Adrikins, I’m doing this for us all. You’ll see,” she winked before setting off on her unicycle.

Adrien was lost in thought, he had gotten his ring snatched so quickly it was like taking candy from a baby.

In his lair, Hawk Moth didn’t know what to think. Cat Noir? His son? Moreover how Pierrot was able to so easily nab the ring. The whole thing felt pre-planned, it was just… too easy.

___

At the boat, Marinette had fallen asleep on Luka’s bed. The dye-haired boy simply placed a blanket over her.

“I swear, girl’s gonna work herself to death one day,” Alya snarked.

“You only live once right?” Luka snarked back. He stepped outside with Alya, deciding to let Marinette rest.

“She’s been pretty busy lately,” Luka stared into the city, “sometimes I wonder if I’ve been playing the right notes.”

Alya giggled. “Marinette’s lucky to have someone who can keep up with her, she just needs to learn to have fun a little. And to be fair I did kind of throw her at Adrien for so long.”

“So she needs time to adjust?”

“Pssht, I need time to adjust. She was straight up head over heels for that boy, and Luka you’re a cutie, but you’re no Adrien.”

“Well if all else fails she’ll have you to lighten the mood I guess,” Luka sighed, but then he looked towards the south end of the city, “what is that?” He and Alya took a closer look and saw Pierrot charging through the city. Somehow Alya was able to recognize the akuma victim by her grandstanding gestures and trademark smirk.

“Chloé? She was akumatized!”

“Who’s Chloé?”

“A no good bully to our own Marinette, c’mon we gotta wake her!”

The two rushed in as Marinette woke up surprised. “What’s going on?!”

“Akuma! And it looks like it’s Chloé! That brat,” she yelled, uttering the last line.

“Just go! Run!” Luka yelled, barricading the door.

Marinette and Alya made their way outside while Pierrot busted down the door, knocking Luka out. “Where’s Ladybug?”

“None of your business, Bourgeois!”

She swiftly threw a bowling pin, knocking Alya out as well. “Last chance Dupain-Cheng! Tell me where Ladybug is!”

“Definitely not here, Chloé!” the dark-haired girl shot. “I guess you were right, once a villain, always a villain.”

“You couldn’t possibly understand what I’m doing! When I find her, you’ll see why her passing me up was a big mistake!” As she said this Marinette seemingly tripped on the rail and plummeted into the river.

Pierrot looked around for her, diving into the water to see if she was still alive. Marinette swam as far down the pipe as she could before running out of air. Realizing she would die if she went any further she swam back up, but was met by Pierrot once more. She looked at her with a disapproving look.  
“Really? You thought you could hide underwater from me? I think not,” she grabbed Marinette and tied her up next to Alya and Luka. “Ta-ta, I got a bug to catch.”

“Chloé get back here!” Marinette called out, struggling against the ropes. She realized Alya and Luka were still out cold so she transformed into Ladybug and began wriggling free. Thankfully for her, Anarka and Juleka showed up, having returned from their grocery shopping.

“Ladybug?” Juleka wondered.

“Yeah it’s me, an akuma’s running about can you untie me so I can nab it?”

“Yeah sure,” the gothic girl answered, quick to untie everyone.

“The akuma took Marinette Dupain-Cheng hostage for some reason, I’ll get her back, you two keep an eye on these two.” And off she went before the duo had any time to ask for an explanation. Pierrot rode up to the top of the Eiffel Tower where Ladybug caught up, she glanced at the base where the dark-haired girl was standing.

“You just couldn’t let me do things my way could you?” Pierrot snidely asked.

“Chloé stop, I don’t want to hurt you!”

“You already did,” she growled, riding down to where the heroine stood.

Adrien arrived at the scene, too late as the two faced off. “Ladybug!” He called out, distracting her. Pierrot took the opportunity to seize her wrists and handcuff her.

“Thanks for the easy victory Adrikins, now we see who you really are,” in an instant she plucked off the earrings and much to Adrien’s surprise and horror as well as Pierrot’s disbelief Ladybug was revealed to be none other than Marinette Dupain-Cheng.  
“Marinette?! You’re Ladybug?! I don’t believe this!” Pierrot looked ready to snap. “Actually wait, it makes sense now! Of course you’d take it all from me, you always have! Well not today, today I’m the hero!” She rode back, so Hawk Moth I don’t think you’ll be getting your Miraculouses today.”

In his lair, the man angrily shouted back. “No! They’re mine to use!”

“Chloé, wait no!”

“Shut up, Marinette Dupain-Cheng!” With haste she unified the Miraculouses, having learned how hearing Hawk Moth prattle on about it during their last meeting.

“If you use them there will be a price to pay!”

The akuma flew out, hoping returning Pierrot to being Chloé would make her forget, but it was out of his hands. “Say goodbye Hawk Moth!” She cried out shrilly. A massive flash of white light came and before Marinette knew it she was back in her bedroom. Everything seemed normal, but where was the akuma? And where were her earrings? With haste she rushed back to the Eiffel Tower only to see nothing was wrong, then to the dock where Luka was waiting.

“Hey babe.” Marinette frantically glanced around the boat.

“There was an akuma attack here!”

“Akuma? What’s an akuma, babe you feeling okay?” The dye-haired boy placed his hand on her shoulder, “deep breaths baby, deep breaths.”

In and out the air went, Marinette sat down and thought about it. Luka doesn’t know what an akuma is, the Eiffel Tower is fine, her earrings are missing, what is going on?

“Actually uh... babe, I forgot something. Can I come back later?” Her tone was understandably panicked.

“Sure babe,” Luka replied calmly.

With haste she went to the Agreste mansion, once she got there however, the place had a for sale sign. Was the mansion empty? What happened to Adrien?

“Can I help you?” A voice from behind her said. Marinette spun around and immediately recognized who it was.

“You’re Gabriel Agreste’s assistant?!”

“Gabriel Agreste? I’ve no idea who that is. No, I’m a realtor, are you here to buy this mansion? Aren’t you a bit young to buy a place like this?”

All Marinette could do was gasp, did Chloé’s wish wipe out the Agrestes? Suddenly she heard another familiar voice. “Adrikins! Please be safe!”

“Adrikins? Who’s that?” Nathalie wondered, Marinette turned around to see an out of breath Chloé.

“Dupain-Cheng?! What are you doing here?!”

“You’re the one who’s got some explaining to do!” Marinette grabbed Chloé by the shoulders, furious. “What happened to Adrien and what did you do with him?!”

“Me?! I wanted to see if he was alright!” Chloé insisted, “When I tried to call DJ dingbat to see if he was okay, he didn’t seem to remember him. Hell, Sabrina doesn’t even seem to remember who he is.”

“If you two girls are going to argue, can you please take it elsewhere? Nathalie demanded, “I can’t do business with you two screaming at each other.”

“With pleasure,“ Marinette seethed, pulling Chloé around the corner by her wrist. “Your wish caused Adrien to disappear from existence!”

“Well gee, I’m sorry I was doing the one thing you should’ve done a long time ago!” Chloé shot back. “Also you being Ladybug, I expected better out of you.”

“Do you have any idea what being Ladybug is like?!” Marinette yelled, loud enough to shatter a window, “It’s one of the hardest things I’ve ever done,” tears began forming at the dark-haired girl’s eyes, “and now Adrien’s gone, I’ve failed, I’m not even Ladybug anymore.”

Chloé’s eyes widened, surely seeing Marinette broken should’ve made her feel better, having never understood why she was always so optimistic. So why was she not happy? Nothing made sense.

“Why are you upset? You’re an amazing Ladybug!” Chloé yelled, “I always looked up to you even after you told me I couldn’t be Queen Bee anymore, so don’t tell me you can’t!” Marinette stood shell shocked as she was hearing all this. “Because if you can’t what does that say about me?!”

“I-I’m sorry Chloé,” she sniffled. “I should’ve been honest with you from the start, if I was none of this would’ve happened.”

Chloé felt sick. Why did she feel this way? Why had she wished this for so long? Why was seeing Marinette completely broken making her feel empty?

“It’s not all your fault,” she uttered somberly. “I joined Hawk Moth, I put Paris in danger, I just wanted to be an exceptional hero. Like you.”

Marinette took a deep breath, realizing Chloé had never been given a “fair” chance. Besides that however, she was seemingly the only other person who remembered Adrien. Doing this alone could be difficult.

“So you swear no one else remembers Adrien?” Marinette wondered.

“No, somehow they all forgot.”

“I’ll text Alya, just to make sure.” She pulled out her phone and quickly typed it all out.

_MariMe (4:00 pm): Hey, Alya_

_ScoopGetter (4:00 pm): hey girl._

_MariMe (4:01 pm): So what’s the scoop on Adrien?_

_ScoopGetter (4:01 pm): whoz that? dk anyone named Adrien._

_MariMe (4:01 pm): nvm_

_ScoopGetter (4:02 pm): uh okay girl_

“He really is gone.” Marinette pinched the bridge of her nose. “If we’re gonna find out how to fix all this, where do we start?”

“Well how did you even get the earrings?” Chloé wondered.

Marinette’s eyes widened. “Of course! We gotta find Master Fu!”


End file.
